Digital Letters
by DigiConjurer
Summary: Straight from A03, comes the first Dear Internet compilation that involves those cute little creatures. Who knows? We might even see some letters exclusive to here...
1. A little help here?

I don't own digimon.

Sender: 02 Crew (Digimon Adventure 02, aka Those Forgotten by TOEI)

Dear Internet,

We need your help! Kari and TK have trapped us down in this boiler room! They also took our digimon and didn't leave any food. We have been down here since August 1st.

So please get us out of here!


	2. Stylish hunks of Plastic, I tell you

I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

* * *

(A/N: Speaking of which, Project Digital chapter 1 got updated! Now it's a whole lot nicer...)

Sender: Letorramon (Project Digital, aka a poison turtle thing)

Dear Internet,

What's the big deal with you people asking, what kind of digivice will Project Digital use? I see no purpose in using stylish hunks of plastic, personally. But what do I know? I'm just an OC.


	3. Just ignore him

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: TK(Digimon series, aka A Boring Dude)

Dear Internet,

Why are you allowing this guy to keep publishing, The Ex-Conqueror Diaries? He stole two diaries (one of which was my own) and is now publishing them as his own! That is plagiarism!


	4. TK Complains

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: TK Takaishi(Digimon Series, aka The Evil Naga Hope Guy)

Dear Internet,

As you may know, I complain a lot about one thing. The theft of my diary! Now, it has happened again. Now, he has stolen two more diaries! When will you people stop him?!


	5. 16 Years

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Apocalymon (Digimon series, aka The Original Digimon Big Bad)

Dear Internet,

It's funny. 16 years we've been doing this, this eternal battle of good and evil, the digidestined and the evil digimon our pieces. Sometimes the heroes win, and sometimes it's the evil digimon that are the victors. One day this battle will finally end, and when the dust settles...

Who will be left standing?


	6. Evil People

Character:Davis Motomiya (Digimon series, aka The Evil Guy)

* * *

Dear Internet,

Can you please stop making me evil? I realize I'm an easy villain, but can you please use someone else? How about Mimi, she sounds like that would work...


	7. Copycats!

Sender: The Digimon Emperor (Digimon Adventure 02, aka The Original Kaiser)

* * *

Dear Internet,  
I'm the original Conqueror of digimon. Why do you people love to create copycat versions of me? Admit it. I'm an easy character to copy. But that still means you'll still have to put some effort into it!  
-The Emperor


	8. Ha ha ha!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: TK Takaishi (Digimon franchise, aka A frequent punching bag)

Dear Internet,

My, my, my. You really fell for it, didn't you? You actually thought they were going to bring them all back, all guns ablazing? Oh well. I guess you'll just have to wait!


	9. Bring on the dinos!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Agumon (Digimon Adventure/Data Squad, aka the naked one)

Dear Internet,

It's finally here! A world, filled with dinosaurs. But, I need your guys help. I need someone to pick me up. I'm still stuck in the digital world...


	10. I was here first!

I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Sender: Swaggy McSwaggypants (Project Digital, aka The great pants wearer)

Dear Internet,

Well, you got what you wanted. That game is finally coming to North America, clothes-wearing agumon and all. But, I was the first!


	11. One big happy multiverse

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Yggdrasil (Digimon franchise, aka god)

Dear Internet,

Has it really been a decade and a half since this all started? In the beginning, all I gave you was a world and some people. But as time went on, you people nurtured this world, growing it into something bigger. For that, I thank you. But, can I come back now?


	12. The author's rebuttal to Chaos

Chaos opened her eyes. She and the very unimportant character were tied up together for some reason, floating in a void.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She announced, only for the author effigy doll to appear.

"We are all butterflies, Chaos." The doll remarked, only for Chaos to roll her eyes. "But eventually, we will have to face the consequences to the choices we made along the way."

The doll then pulled a knife out, cutting the conveniently placed rope beside him. A few seconds later, the entire digitalverse came coming down, dimensions and all. Strangely, some faint shouting could be heard, sounding something like "I'm still alive..."

* * *

Notes:

This isn't how rebuttals will work. I won't say they'll work just yet, but you'll have to wait and see...


	13. Butterfly

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Victoria Arcana (Digitalverse, aka The greatest OC ever?)

Dear Internet,

Has it really been one year? I guess it has been. Truly a crazy road, full of surprises. And yet, this road has just begun. Much awaits my friends and I in the coming future...

P.S. The dakari and takari ships were recently exterminated from the digitalverse.


	14. I stole the dialogue

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Etemon (Digimon series, aka that annoying gorilla digimon)

Dear Internet,

Did you see the latest PV for Tri. It was mighty confusing I bet! You can thank me for that.


	15. Kari on blank x Kari

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Kari Kamiya (Digimon series, aka The Shipped)

Dear internet,

Why do you predominantly ship me with either Davis or TK? Is that some kind of predetermined thing going back at least 12 years for you people? My opinion on it all is, I couldn't give a f*** for either of them at all to tell you the truth. Both are as bland as boards and just as annoying to me. And yet you still f****** ship them with me for whatever bizarre reason you have and give them new personalities to boot! If I see one more takari or dakari story, I'm going to go goth and kill the two of them. That way, none of you will ship me!


	16. Party!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Davis Motomiya (Digimon series, aka Everyone's favorite character)

Dear Internet,

I'm off to drink and party. If you need me, I'll be with Kari or possibly Ken.


	17. Are you so sure?

I don't own digimon.

Sender: James Resterez (Project Digital, aka Still Alive?)

Dear Internet,

Did you hear? The next digi-egg has appeared. But, you have to have a Japanese smartphone to even get it! That is why I love being a pokemon fan. They don't do that kind of s***!


	18. Stop the bad dubbing!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Lilithmon (Digimon series, aka victim of the fusion dubbing incident)

Dear Internet,

It's 20 f****** 15. They have no reason for the fusion dub to be this awful. Better yet, at least check that your names don'y contradict canon!


	19. No originality these days

I don't own digimon.

Senders: Letorramon &amp; Carinamon (Digitalverse, aka a poisonous scorpion made of dream dust and a scorpion of some sort)

Dear Internet,

Where is the originality? Does it always have to be agumon or a gabumon? Why not a dinosaur made of caramel?


	20. Celebrate!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka that evil awesome dude)

Dear Internet,

So, The Ex-Conqueror Diaries just passed the 7000 view mark. And this crazed multiverse just reached 100 chapters. Just to be more of an asshole, I'm currently eating a big slice of cake.

P.S. Can I have my diary back now?


	21. Kick it! Punch it! Slam it!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Veemon (Digimon series, aka the numbskull of 02)

Dear Internet,

Want to know something really interesting? Most digimon actually have enough brainpower to actually punch and kick things! So for once, can I not headbutt something?


	22. How dare you

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Varia (Digitalverse, aka the magical sex tape mage)

Dear Internet,

Congratulations. You've just supported a book of lies to it's 3000th view. I realize the person publishing the true diary is slow and all, but come on!


	23. I'm not making this up, sadly

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Takuya (Digimon Frontier, aka not Davis Motomiya's cousin)

Dear Internet,

So, this Ash guy can fuse with his thing called Greninja in order to become... Greninja-Ash. I'm serious, that's the actual name. One, my friends and I did it first. And two, we had much cooler names and forms!


	24. Confidental

I don't own digimon.

Sender: #$% (Pokemon franchise, aka a massive moron)

Dear Internet,

It turns out, Mr Takuya is wrong! This new method is nothing like spirit digivolution. In truth, my new method is more similar to what "the author" calls "infusion"! Get it right!


	25. I am not a lizard

A/N: This letter was inspired by Gabumon's bio on the Digimon Adventure Tri site.

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Gabumon (Digimon Franchise, aka a lizard?)

Dear Internet,

The last I checked, I was 100% lupine. My friends and I have no clue what with those tri people, but they must be stopped!


	26. Oh wait

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Victoria Arcana (Digitalverse, aka not overpowered)

Dear Internet,

Interesting. So this woman just appears before the digidestined, no rhyme or reason. I realize I did the same, but come on! When I appeared before the digidestined for my second appearance, I chopped the world's most overused character privates off! All that Mika probably did was talk their asses off and act like a sue!

Oh wait...


	27. Choo Choo

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Trailmon (Frontier, aka Thomas the Tank Engine)

Dear Internet,

It's that magical time once again! A new PV for Tri is coming, and who knows what it will bring.

So, hope aboard and come along for another M-a-g-g-g-g-i-i-i-c-c-c-a-a-a-l-l ride!


	28. Nonsensical

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Digimon Emperor (Digimon Adventure 02, aka a moron?)

Dear Internet,

Does anything in this place make sense? One moment, there's slug-filled vending machines and the next, a bunch of people appear! Can one of you imbeciles explain this all to me?


	29. More of me, please!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Daemon (Digimon series, aka you know, that one villain in 02)

Dear Internet,

Why don't you use me more? I'm truly the perfect digimon antagonist for any digimon fic! Just have to plop me in, an you're good. No additional backstory is needed, all you have to write is "Daemon was the one behind it the entire time!"


	30. Dimension for Sale!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Panmon (Digimon franchise, aka obscure digimon trivia time!)

Dear Internet,

I have a proposistion for all you. For the longest, I have ruled over Never Never Land with Tinkermon. But, I have grown tired of that. So, I'm selling Never Never Land for 1 billion digi-dollars or best offer. If no offers are received, I'll just hand it over to some random shmuck!

* * *

Notes:

Yes, Never Never Land is a legit dimension. It's basically an exact copy of Neverland from Peter Pan... filled with in-training digimon along with Panmon and Tinkermon.

No wonder anyone remembers this place.


	31. A valuable lesson

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Chaos (Digitalverse, aka that one killer character)

Dear Internet,

You people are truly hilarious to watch. Almost all the answers lay right in front of you, yet ignored for some reason. In a way, that's quite dangerous. After all, you should never give your power to the author...


	32. Nickelback

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Etemon (Digimon Adventure, aka an elvis fan)

Dear Internet,

What is with your obsession of digimon AMV's with Nickelback tracks in them? You realize they're other music artists you could use?


	33. Wasted Second Chance

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Jestery (Digitalverse, aka that jester)

Dear Internet,

That little shank. I guess that's what I get for giving her a second chance.


	34. Hint, Hint

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Swaggy McSwaggypants (Digitalverse, aka that banana dino)

Dear Internet,

The nerve of the author! He hasn't given me a chance to whack all of the DAO crew! Now, he's bringing three more group into this debacle! Can't he give a dino some time?

* * *

Notes:

The digitalverse now has it's own personal thread on Digital Connections. At the moment, it's a little bare, but I'm working on it.


	35. Redeemed?

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Dear Evil TK,

I have been told you've lost your asshole edge. Care to prove them wrong?

.

TK opened his eyes.

Gone was his nice house in Heck. In it's place, one of the many classrooms within the magical place known simply as Alternate Worlds. The classroom in question was quite plain, with it's white walls and grayish tan tile floor. The only furniture was a single wooden desk with the chair attached. On an interesting note, the very unimportant character was sitting there.

"Of all the wonderful places..." the evil hope thought, pulling a knife out and cracked a wicked smile. He then proceeded to slam the knife into the person, killing the person. "How's that for asshole?!"

Notes:

This will be how rebuttals work. On an awesome note, Digital Letters has passed 1200 views!

As always, thanks.


	36. Another Hint

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Usagi Renja (Digitalverse, aka the greatest complainer)

Dear Internet,

I've taken a lot from these people. Insults, threats of violence, all that wonderful stuff. And then, the latest complaints girl somehow loses my bat! Can I just have my job back?


	37. Deal With It

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Despair (Digitalverse, aka you get to die, you get to die!)

Dear Internet,

Thanks a lot. You just had to give him a bunch of f****** OC's. And now, two of them are planning to kill my students. I"m the only one who's allowed to do that! As such, I command to know whoever allowed them to do that!


	38. The Box

Kari,

Hate to break this to you, but things aren't going to change. You could try bestiality with a digimon or go goth, It wouldn't change anything at all. You created this box and now, you must live with it.

.

"Live with it?" Kari shouted, crumpling up the response. "Truly useless advice from an idiot."

She opened the bottom drawer of her desk, pulling out a large kitchen knife.

Kari exited her apartment, taking a deep breath. There was no going back now, or ever. The knife sat between both of her hands, ready to be used. The trip down would be the biggest test. There, the targets would be.

"Hi Kari!"

"How are you doing?"

She always found the voices of the two boys annoying and irritating. Somehow, neither one seemed to notice the knife at all.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Kari answered, stabbing her knife into Davis. The digidestined slumped to the ground, with TK following suit...

* * *

Notes:

What? Were you expecting something happy? Sometimes things aren't that simple...


	39. Expected to happen

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

.

And the first five minutes of Tri got leaked. I haven't seen it yet, but this was bound to happen...

* * *

Sender: Datamon (Digimon Franchise, aka the sora cloner)

Dear Internet,

This isn't surprising at all. Once the movie comes out, you can buy it at the theater, defeating the point!


	40. Clarity, please

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Yolei (Digimon Franchise, aka Four-Eyes)

Dear Internet,

Having now watched the first five minutes of tri sixteen times now, we're still confused. Are we dead, or was that a premonition? Some clarity would be really helpful at the moment!


	41. Screw Subtlety!

Dear Swaggy,

It's best not to complain. After all, you don't even know if that's all, or just the first wave...

* * *

The warships sailed through the nausea-inducing sky.

Their destination was within reach, finally. Yet, they would have to wait. After all, what fun would it be to attack a threat that's oblivious to you?


	42. The Answer?

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka the redeemed asshole)

Dear Internet,

My Tri version has finally done it. He actually wears a hat for at least one scene. Which, is one more scene that he needs to truly be TK.


	43. Hypocrite

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Makoto (Digitalverse, aka an unlucky white cat)

Dear Internet,

So... I heard six characters you liked "died". To put things into perspective, I've died at least six times within a multiple of stories on here. Yet, no one cares. Oh well, I'll just do it a seventh time the


	44. Much to complain about

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Myotismon (Digimon franchise, aka Failpiremon)

Dear Internet,

First off, why do I have all these fangirls? Did no one see what I did to that one girl in Digimon Adventure. Second, why didn't I get invited to Tri? Better yet, what the f*** is up with that? We still have no clue what it's about and I'm not in it. Which, is a crime punishable by death!


	45. Almost Time

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure, aka the secondary guy)

Dear Internet,

Funny, isn't it? Fifteen months ago, a sequel to 02 would have sounded impossible. And yet, here we are. Along the way, you guys ran into roadblocks. But, you persevered. As such, see you on the other side!


	46. Infinite

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Millenniummon (Digimon Franchise, aka Doctor Whomon)

Dear Internet,

So, dimensional space is all messed-up. Which, normally would be a bad thing. However, it is quite the opposite. Theoretically, any digimon (OC or Canon) can pop out of the rifts. As such, anything is possible in Tri. Except for 02, because you know.


	47. Hey!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Lord MagnaAngemon (Digitalverse, aka leader or puppet?)

Dear Internet,

Damn you, Tri! All our papers were just about finished, and then they announce the next movie! You're really making this difficult for both ends!

* * *

Notes:

Tri is truly a monkey wrench.

While I do have the future of the digitalverse planned out, Tri won't be canon.

You know, because losing most of the main characters now, loses the fun of killing them later.


	48. Ship me please

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Cody Hida (Digimon Adventure 02, aka the unshipped king)

Dear Internet,

Why do none of you ship me? Every other flippin' digidestined as their love, except me. Heck, even the evil version of me finally got the girl. So please, fix that!


	49. You happy now?

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Alice Zwingli (DAO, aka Eine gefälschte schlampe)

Dear Internet,

The hunters are dead. Hallelujah. So are you people happy now?


	50. Truly a troll

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Officer EMT (Digitalverse, aka a troll)

Dear Internet,

I know something you don't know! And I'm not telling!


	51. For them

Mrs "Suiko", (Mass murderers don't get "dear" or their chosen name)

Oh really? If I wanted too, I could just delete you here and now, but I nicely allowed you to live...

* * *

Hunter's End was silent at the moment.

At the moment, a small pillar stood in the middle of the room. The weapons of the hunters stood impaled into it, along with a chibi plush of Alice.


	52. BOLO

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Neo Saiba (V-Tamers, aka the real fucking one)

Dear Internet,

You got to help me. There's this fucking guest who's impersonating me. If you see him, tell them to stop it...


	53. The future

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Gobblemon (DAO, aka that unnamed digimon)

Dear Internet,

Hello from the future! Yes, the future. It's shit. They're angels after us and some other stuff! So please, be careful this holiday season...


	54. Strangely specific

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Victoria Arcana (Digitalverse, aka the perfect attendee?)

Dear Internet,

How dare you, TOEI! With the latest cycle, the infamous "Takari" as returned to the digitalverse! As such, I've gone to work once again to rid this place of this horrible epidemic. Of which, I found exactly 2000 cases of it, all of which originating from earth, strangely...


	55. Vote!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Nora Karnoc (Project Digital, aka the boring of two protagonists)

Dear Internet,

So, the author is planning to rewrite Project Digital. And for once, he's actually giving people a "sign"! As such, you must vote upon the fate of Project Digital!

* * *

Notes:

Yes, I'm planning on rewriting Project Digital. The poll is just to gauge how interested people are in it.


	56. Been too long

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Evil TK(Digitalverse, aka Evil hope to the core)

Dear Internet,

I'm back!

See, not even Heck could hold me down. Soon, you will all know the ways of the gentlemanly asshole...


	57. The little things

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Huckmon (Tri, aka that guy)

Dear Internet,

It's funny in a way. Yes, I was in Tri. But, did you notice something different about me? I would be nice and tell you, but nah! What's the fun in that?


	58. Lackluster

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Meicoomon (Tri, aka a copy of gatomon)

Dear Internet,

So, I got my own profile on the japanese tri site. As nice as it is, why does it only say I'm Meiko's digimon. I realize I mostly hung in the shadows in the first part, but come on. As such, I rewrote said profile.

Meicoomon is an evil champion digimon. For his level, he's quite powerful. As such, you must bow down to his rule.


	59. Swimsuits

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Devimon (Adventure, aka Pervertmon)

Dear Internet,

This is like a dream come true! It combines my two favorite things. Teenagers in swimsuits and digidestined! Add in the return of me, and this would be the best day ever!


	60. Time flies by

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Nora Karnoc (Project Digital, aka more than meets the eye?)

Dear Internet,

Has it really been a year since this journey started? After all, it was just Letorramon and I in the beginning. Over time, we've many great friends and allies. And for that, everyone in Alpha says thanks.


	61. Rockers

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion, aka the Kingmon)

Dear Internet,

What's with all these rock stars dying out this month? Can't they all space it out?


	62. Ass

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka where's my shotgun?)

Dear Internet,

Hello losers!

We got a trailer during the super bowl! Guess who didn't? You people!


	63. Okay then

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Hawkmon (Digimon Adventure 02, aka the other white meat)

Dear Internet,

Why the hell is there a pokemon pretending to be a digimon?


	64. Abridged Time!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Jestery (Digitalverse, aka the head honcho?)

Dear Internet,

So, the preview is out now. Mind you, you guys still haven't figured out the first part...


	65. Gotta go fast!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Lupe (Tri Abridged, aka &amp;*^&amp;*#)

Dear Internet,

So, a "new" trailer came out last week. All the old stuff zoomed on by, leaving you with new stuff. Even if it was going at 100 miles an hour.


	66. Pokemon

I don't digimon.

* * *

Sender: Yggdrasil (Digimon Data Squad, aka that weird crystal god thing)

Dear Internet,

So, they announced two new pokemon games today, in the form of Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. At the very least, we could have the upcoming digimon game brought to the US!


	67. Hintie Hint

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Jestery (Digitalverse, aka the holder of dreams)

Dear Internet,

It is time to welcome our esteemed guests back to my realm once more. I wonder what is in store for them?

He he he...


	68. Identity Crisis

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Meicoomon (Tri Abridged, aka Gatomon's clone?)

Dear Internet,

I am confused. Am I supposed to be this all new character? Or am I just supposed be a clone to that stupid cat?!


	69. The natural thing

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Elena Yuliana (DAO, aka a birdy pirate)

Dear Internet,

So, we've just hit 1500 views. As such, we did the first thing that came to mind...

Celebrate!

Sing with me, viewers.


	70. A little clingy

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Meiko Mochizuki (Digimon Adventure Tri, aka The fake Yolei)

Dear Internet,

These people are weird. They always want to get up close to me, never giving me a moment to myself. Not even my digimon understands that!

So, can you people really give some space?


	71. Demands

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka the Gentlemanly Asshole)

Dear Internet,

So, The Ex-Conqueror Diaries has surpassed the 10,000 view mark. As such, I want you people to build Ken and I a time machine. Then we can go to that awesome non-canon party in Diary of a Conqueror. If you don't, we'll kill you all!


	72. Help!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Ken (Digimon Adventure 02, aka Fake?)

Dear Internet,

There's a crazy telekinetic guy chasing after me! Does anyone know of a way to shake him off my tail? I really don't want to die...


	73. Happy Birthday!

Dear Officer EMT,

Happy Birthday! Here's a piece of well-deserved cake for you to share with your friends!

.

Officer EMT sighed.

For as much as he wanted to enjoy the enclosed piece of chocolate cake. There was a slight problem.

It's kind of hard to eat a piece of cake while you're free-falling.


	74. Just don't do it

Dear Daemon,

It's a good idea to not plagiarize from people more evil than you.

* * *

It was a calm day in Daemon's part of the Dark Ocean.

"There it is." a hollow voice announced, turning her attention to one of the monokumas that gathered. "Ready to do this?"

The monokumas didn't answer and decided to charge forth anyway.

Their master only smiled.

"Who dares challenges the Great Demon Lord Daemon?!" a voice announced, echoing across the monotone beach.

"I, Junko Enoshima!" Junko announced and cracked a cocky smile.

"Impossible. Junko Enoshima was murdered by the black cat!"

The fashionista only laughed, pulling a dagger out. For being a reanimated corpse, one couldn't really tell. Even then, most of her wounds could be easily covered by her outfit.

"Legends never die, nincompoop." she explained and followed her army into battle...

Notes:

Since Digital Letters recently hit 3000 views, I thought I do something special...


	75. One final song

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion, aka the other musical prodigy)

Dear Internet,

Recently, a grand blow has been laid upon this grand franchise. Kouji Wada has passed from his battle with cancer. As such, let us play one final time.


	76. Hint?

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Suiko Tanaka (Digital Adventures Online, aka A purple rabbit seeker?)

Dear Internet,

Can you people help me out? Consligmon and I got dumped into this weird school that monotone and all that stuff. Alice and Yokozamon are nowhere to be found and I have no clue what is going on. As such, a little help would be nice...


	77. One Final Hunt

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Unknown (Hunters, aka bring on the hate)

Dear Internet,

You wanna know something? We're coming back... for the final time. Yes, you read that right! We will have our last quite soon...


	78. Request

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Etemon (Digimon Franchise, aka Apevis)

Dear Internet,

Can all the rockstars please stop dying? I know that is what everyone is doing. But we don't want all these yuppies listening to rap, do we?


	79. Confused

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Izzy Izumi (Digimon Franchise, aka a brainless moron)

Dear Internet,

Does anyone know a linguist in nonsensical Japanese to English translations? This plot overview makes absolutely no sense to most people. As such, we need your guy's help. And soon too. The fate of both worlds depend on it!


	80. What middle school?

I don't own digimon.

Sender: TK Takaishi (02, aka the not so gentlemanly asshole)

Dear Internet,

Did that middle school even exist in the first place? Neither I or Kari have ever seen this mystical building. Nor have we met any of the teachers that supposedly worked there. So, do you think you could help solve the mystery with us?


	81. Just say no!

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Millenniummon (Digimon, aka the time troll)

Dear Internet,

Can you people just stop Tri? It's tearing part this multiverse! And you really don't want that.


	82. Appli Monsters, anyone?

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Datamon (Adventure, aka the original app)

Dear Internet,

Applimonsters. Seriously? Of all the interesting titles one could have come up with for the seventh season of digimon, that is the best you could come up with?! It's an insult upon digimon itself!

* * *

Notes:

You heard that right, folks! There is going to be a seventh season of digimon called Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. i really wish I was making that title up.


	83. Time truly flies by

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Elena Yuliana (Digitalverse, aka bird pirate girl)

Dear Internet,

Has it really been a year? It only seems like maybe a month or two within this realm. But how would I know? This place doesn't really make sense at all...


	84. Still here

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Cody (02, aka creepy gangster guy)

Dear Internet,

Were still trapped in this classroom. At the very least, you people can send help. Or you could leave us to die a horrible death. Your choice!


	85. Second Hint

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Aegiochusmon (DAO, aka jailed mage)

Dear Internet,

Witchlny prison sucks. The food is shit, their isn't much entertainment and I have to deal with my two stupid comrades. Some help would be nice.


	86. Return of Something

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Ken (Digitalverse, aka the unluckiest man in the world?)

Dear Internet,

Does anyone know where my diary went? I put it down on my nightstand and took a nap, only to find it gone. If you find it, can I please have it back?


	87. Copycats?

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Wormmon (Digimon Franchise, aka sacrifice bug digimon)

Dear Internet,

That Charjabug thing looks weirdly like me. While I'm not sure why they would want me, they could've just asked. I'm not that busy.


	88. Still Trapped

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02, aka a yapping dog

Dear Internet,

Were still trapped in this classroom. At this point, we would do anything to get out. And we mean just that. All of us are tired of the same four walls we have been forced to call home. So, please get us out.


	89. More copying

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Izzy Izumi (Digimon Adventure, aka Pineapple Smarthead)

Dear Internet,

Why are there so many copycat characters in Applimonsters? Is actually making something unique that hard? Heck, you could at least make something that people can agree actually looks interesting! Right?


	90. As things change

I don't own digimon.

Sender: Victoria Arcana (Digitalverse, aka the grand unifier?)

Dear Internet,

Has it really been two years since we properly started this. Makes one feel old, doesn't it? Many things changing and redefining themselves and here we stand being ourselves. To another year...


	91. Different Help

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka the Gentlemanly Asshole)

Dear Internet,

I need your people's help. Soon, my digimon partner will be killed and I won't have any way to get it back for six months. Any suggestions to speed this sort of thing up?


End file.
